


The Thieves' Gambit

by CharcoalAndGraphite



Series: It's not a gamble if you can see the future [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Apprentice - Freeform, Las Vegas, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mutant Spencer Reid, New Orleans, New Orleans Thieves Guild, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, William Reid is an Asshole, gambit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharcoalAndGraphite/pseuds/CharcoalAndGraphite
Summary: That night he Dreamed.Spencer woke with a gasp. His Dreams were already fading, leaving behind only the impression of a very strange pair of eyes and hope.Spencer's life is about to change. His world is turned upside down, and in the eye of the storm is a pair of red and black eyes.





	1. Chapter 1: Set the scene, The Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpencerRemyLvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Your Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316406) by [SpencerRemyLvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr). 



When Spencer woke up, he could already tell it was going to be a Bad Day. Not because of anything he could see, or hear, but there was something in the air. A feeling that told him, sure as if someone had whispered in his ear.

He got up and dressed quickly and quietly.

His father was already at work when he stepped into the kitchen to start breakfast. On days like this, he was glad he had just finished high school. When his father was at work her could care for his mom with only occasional help from adults.

His mother was awake when he stepped into her room with her pills and breakfast. She peeked over the blankets quickly when she heard the door open.

"No!" Her panicked shout rose from under the covers.

"Mom, it's Spencer. You need to take your meds." Diana was firmly caught in a delusion, Spencer could read it in the panic coming off her like a fog. It was indeed a Bad Day. He set the tray on the dresser by the door so it was out of the way. Then he went to begin the process of calming his mother down. If she wasn't calm, she wouldn't take the pills, if she didn't take the pills, she wouldn't eat.

The morning set the tone for the entire day. Spencer didn't even try to get her out of bed. Through the rest of the day to the evening, he kept her calm. When she started getting tired he convinced her to take her night meds, then he read to her until she fell asleep.

Spencer's father William was home barely on the edge of the usual time. He kept semi-regular hours, so Spencer didn't think anything odd of this. Without ever even seeing his father, Spencer slipped into his room.

While Spencer's mother adored him on the days she remembered she had a son, his father did not. Willaim hated the golden blood in Spencer's veins, had for as long as he could remember. He hated Spencer's secondary mutation, new as it was. The Sight, when his golden eyes glowed slightly, and he knew, things he couldn't possibly know. It killed William that his only son was a mutant.

Spencer sighed as he got ready for bed, he was used to his fathers' revulsion, it was all he had ever known from the man. But sometimes he kind of wished he had what he had seen from other kids' parents. Spencer knew it wasn't in the cards, but sometimes he wished. Sometimes he dreamed about having a Dad, a father that loved him, and a mother that wasn't sick, a Mom that was the parent. But that just wasn't the way it was.

That night he Dreamed.

Spencer woke with a gasp. His Dreams were already fading, leaving behind only the impression of a very strange pair of eyes and hope.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hero's Journey, kick their ass out the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, it's me. I understand that I didn't give enough story to judge on, so here's some more.

Spencer's next week was somewhat better. His mother was on an upswing, and he had barely seen his father. He followed the same routine he had since he finished high school a few months earlier; get up, fix breakfast, grab the meds, wake up mom, calm mom down, convince her to take her pills, calm her down, feed her, clean up, read to her, clean the house, calm her down, get her in the shower, calm her down, get her in bed, give her her night meds, read to her, avoid his father, and go to bed.

Spencer's father had been more absent than usual, but he wasn't showing signs of a new mistress. He wasn't happier or relaxed when he got home, and the few times Spencer had seen him, he had looked at Spencer more than normal (read: at all).

It was Friday evening, and Diana had gone to sleep extra early that evening, so Spencer was in his room reading a book. The Lord of the Rings was one of his favorites, so he had slowed down his usual pace to have more time to enjoy it. Spencer was so entrenched in his book that he didn't hear the front door open.

"Get up and dressed." His father stepped into his room. "A client wants to have dinner with my family. Since your mother is unfortunately ill, it will just be us and his family tonight." Spencer's father was gone just as quickly as he appeared.

Now, Spencer hated his fathers business dinners, but it was the only interaction he got with William that wasn't stained with his father's derision. So Spencer got up, and he got dressed. 

* * *

 

The restaurant they pulled up to was nice, too nice for William, and definitely too nice for Spencer. Money wasn't tight _per se_ , but Spencer had never even been in this part of town, except one other dinner like this. Spencer had met a Mr. Jean-Luc LeBeau that night, and Spencer had been young enough that he hadn't understood what they were talking about.

William parked their slightly out of place car and led Spencer inside. He led Spencer right past the maître d' and straight to the back of the house. There, in a private, dimly lit corner, were four people, an older woman, two men, and a boy. The oldest man Spencer recognized as Mr. LeBeau, but he didn't know the others. Mr. LeBeau rose as William stepped up to the table and reached over to shake his hand. He looked taller than Spencer remembered. 

"Mr. LeBeau, you remember my son, Spencer." William rested a vaguely threatening hand on the back of Spencer's neck, forcing him to stand next to his father, and under this mans scrutiny.

"Hello, sir. Thank you for inviting me." Spencer kept his head down, the gold in his skin could be ignored, the gold in his eyes could not.

"Thank y' fo' comin' Spencer. I was sorry t' hear about y' mama bein' sick.

Dis is m' family, Mattie Baptiste-" 

"Y' call m' Tante chile, jus' like de rest o' dem." The woman spoke up, smiling at Spencer.

"An' dese are m' sons, Henri an' Remy." Mr. LeBeau gestured first to the younger man, then to the boy. They both nodded in greeting. The boy, Remy, was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, even in the dim restaurant.

"Please, sit down, join us." Henri waved a hand at the table. Spencer and William sat down at the only empty chairs, Spencer was seated across from Remy. 

William and Mr. LeBeau started talking business, something about money that sounded vaguely illegal. Their conversation silenced tellingly when the waitress came by for drink orders.

Spencer sat next to his father awkwardly, he felt out of place. Remy was talking to Tante Mattie, and Henri was listening to their fathers' conversation, occasionally contributing. 

Remy turned to Spencer, "So, what's y' mutation?"

Spencer jaw dropped. How  _dare_ he? 

William, Henri, and Mr. LeBeau's conversation stopped, they hadn't turned yet, but they were waiting to see what happened.

Mattie smacked Remy on the back of the head. "Why y' ask a fool question like dat boy? Y' ain't got no right t' dat information. Apologize!" 

" _Je suis desolé_   _cher_. I jus' figure dat we should know, seein' as y' are comin' t' apprentice wit' papa. It would be good t' plan fo',  _non_?."

_"What?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be nice, I'm sensitive.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Forward

"Y' are goin' to apprentice wit' papa. Didn't y'r  _père_ tell y'?" Remy kept talking like this was all perfectly logical. Like he hadn't just upset Spencer's entire world with one sentence. 

Spencer's breathing started to pick up. "I- I can't. I have to take care of my mother. I can't just leave her. I need to be here to make sure she takes her meds, and eats, and gets out of bed. I can't go. She needs me. I can't, I can't-"

"I have hired a personal nurse for her, and at the end of the week, I am having her institutionalized. Your mother will have twenty-four/seven care." Everyone at the table was looking at Spencer as he gaped undignifiedly at his father's words.

 "But- But why now? If this is about the college thing, I don't have to go. I can stay home. Mom needs me. I'll stay out of your way, you won't have to see me. Please, I need to stay with her."  But William's mind was made up, Spencer could see that. So he gave up on his father and turned his attention on Mr. LeBeau.  
"Sir, I know what kind of work you do. You don't want me, I'm clumsy, I'm noticeable. Apprenticing me would be a mistake. Please, please, this isn't a good idea."  
"Dis has been de plan fo' years. We were just waitin' fo' y' t' get y'r powers in, so we could plan fo' dem. Dis is jus' de last meetin', y' are t' go home wit' us tomorrow."  
Spencer felt his heart sink. It seemed so hopeless. He still had five years until he was eighteen, and no judge was going to grant emancipation to a thirteen-year-old.  
Spencer knew enough about the Guilds to know how these apprenticeships worked. Mr. LeBeau was taking long term legal custody of him. His mother and father would have had to give up their parental rights. It wasn't a quick or easy process.  
Spencer slumped in his seat. He took a minute to indulge in the helplessness he was feeling. then he took a breath, and nodded, accepting his fate.  
Mr. LeBeau turned back to William, saying something almost harshly, but Spencer didn't bother to listen.  
The haze Spencer was in, shock, his brain told him, lasted through ordering and eating dinner. It had been decided that he would pack one suitcase, and everything else would be sent to him, so Spencer was getting up to follow William, when he caught Remy staring at him.  
"Yes?"  
"Y' never said what y'r mutation was."  
"Oh, uh, I'm a Precog, I get Dreams, or read things off people. It's not much."  
"Hush, chile. Sight is a powerful gift. Y' will find y' have more talent den y' t'ink." Tante Mattie nodded like that settled everything, then left the table. Remy followed her, winking over his sunglasses.

* * *

Spencer's mother was still sleeping when he and William got home. She looked peaceful, and for a moment Spencer could pretend that nothing had changed.  
He stood in the door with his suitcase at his feet. Spencer had asked William for a minute alone to say goodbye. In his hands was a letter, he couldn't bear to wake her, so he wrote it all down.  
Quietly Spencer walked to the side of her bed, and gently set the envelope down, where she would see it. Breathing a quiet sigh, Spencer pressed a kiss to his mother's forehead. then he grabbed his bag, and walked out the door.

* * *

Dear Mom,  
I am so sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person. I promise I will be okay, don't worry about me.  
I have gone to further my education, just like we talked about. Dad set it up for me. I wish I could tell you about all the things I am going to learn.  
I don't know when I will be able to see or talk to you again, but this is for the best. I am so sorry.  
Dad has hired someone to help you. You can trust them. They won't hurt you.  
I'll write to you as soon as I can. This isn't forever, I promise.  
Until then, all my love.  
Your son,  
Spencer

To be continued in Volume Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this wraps up part one of this series. It turned out much more angsty than I was planning. Stay tuned for part two, coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you like my humble beginnings in my first work for this ship and either of these fandoms. Please like, comment, and subscribe. It gives me life and motivation.


End file.
